Till Death Do Us Part
by MoonAngel010
Summary: In a world where Serena and Darien have found love within eachother. Darien is forced to raise the only thing Serena left him, what can he do now that he stands alone, as a father. His daughters every look, smile, glance is Serena's. But he can't
1. "It was over Before it Even Started"

TIL' DEATH DO US PART  
Copyright 2001  
By, Moon_Angle010  
CHAPTER 1  
"It was over before it  
even started"  
  
*****Darien's P.O.V  
  
  
"It was over before it even started." Darien thought as soon as Serena went   
into labor. Over the past 9 months, he had been expecting the babies delivery.   
But now that it was time, he wasn't so sure. Darien could still remember   
when he first found out about the big  
news. Coming home from work at the hospital he found a neatly set table,  
with a candle   
light dinner already set. "Whats the big occasion?" he remembered asking.  
No reply   
came from Serena. While Darien was eating Serena just blurted out "I'm 3  
months late."  
He looked up from his plate, bewilderment upon his face. "3 months late?   
What do you   
me-" Then it hit him, like a bullet in the chest. "You mean I'm going to- We're  
gonna be parents."  
Serena nodded slowly.   
  
Darien bolted out of his chair and grabbed Serena, tightly hugging her. All of  
a sudden, the blonde  
began sobbing into his chest. "Why are you crying?" He asked with a chuckle.   
"B-because,  
I was s-so scared." She replied. He gave her another hug and said "Oh, Serena...  
never  
be afraid to tell me something. ok?" Serena nodded and smiled.  
  
Still mused by the thought Darien gazed at Serena.   
Her hair was matted to her face, and sweat damned her body. Her face showed   
determination,  
and her blue eyes showed her tiredness and joy, for it would soon happen.   
She lay on the white  
bed, her legs outstreached, pushing foward our child. She clenched her teeth   
and winkled up  
her face as she pushed once again, letting the baby come out a little more.   
Each time she  
pushed the grasp that she had on me seemed to get even more weaker and   
weaker, surely  
she is just tired, she had been in labor for hours. But deep down I knew   
that there was more  
to it then that. Finally the final push came, and Serena looked as if she   
were ready to pass  
out before the final push was to come, but she made it and soon the doctors   
were cleaning  
off a crying, bloody mass that was my child. I cut the long string that kept   
mother and  
daughter together for all those months. The nurses in their pink scrubs   
handed me the  
crying infant, and almost instantly was she in my arms she stopped crying.   
Her head was  
topped with pink fuzz, and she cuddled up against me as I put her into   
Serena's arms.  
She looked down, her eyes full of love and pride. My beautiful Serena looked   
so weak as  
she bend her head down to kiss the top of the baby's head. "What are you   
going to call her?"  
A nurse with a white piece of paper asked us. "Serenity Chiba." Serena   
said,  
the nurse then wrote it down and left. "I love you." Serena whispered in my   
ear and pulled  
me down, bringing her lips to mine. I pushed her mouth open and let my   
tounge slip into  
her mouth. I could see her soul, I could feel how weak she was, and the   
realm around us  
seemed full of electricity as our kiss went deeper. It set us both on fire,   
this kiss,  
as did all of our kisses. When I had pulled away and held her, the nurse   
returned again  
and took our sleeping Reenie to the nursery and the doctor came and placed a   
hand on my  
shoulder and lead me out to the waiting room where eight girls sat waiting   
for the news.  
"Its a girl." They all jumped up, ready to see the new mother and baby. But   
something stopped  
them, and as I turned around, I knew that something was wrong, because the   
doctor still stood  
there, as if he was waiting. The world around us seemed to mute, and   
everything seemed to  
focus on the man in the green scrubs, the bloody green scrubs. 


	2. Death Is only The Beginning

TIL' DEATH DO US PART  
By, Moon_Angle010  
CHAPTER 2  
"Death Is Only The Beginning."  
  
It was the   
first time I had  
noticed just how blood was on those scrubs. "The baby is a little on the   
small side, but in  
good health, but as for Serena there is some internal bleeding. We tried to  
stich it up, but it still seems to be bleeding.I'm sorry Mr. Chiba. " The doctor  
paused and looked directly into my eyes " We did   
all we could."   
  
His words meant nothing at first, but soon it became clear.   
Wen I had realized what his hurtful words meant tears trail down  
my cheeks. My joy and happines are replaced with anger and grief.  
I could hear the girls sob at the doctors conclusion. I turn away  
from the man before me, I guess I didn't want him to see my tears.  
  
"Please, don't be ashamed of your tears." The doctor said sweetly. He was  
handsome young man, in his mid 20's, early 30's maybe. He had sandy  
brown hair and black eyes. The glasses  
he wore made him more sophisticated. "Mr. Sheilds I understad  
this is very difficult time for you to cope with, we did all we could to save her   
life but unfortunately nothing   
worked. Once again we're sorry." I just nod and wipe my eyes with the   
heel of of my hand. "Please hang  
tight, I'll be right back." The doctor added leaving the room.  
  
I wanted to break down and scream my head off, but I had to be strong,  
for my angel and for my baby. I hiccup in response to my tears   
and sat down .   
I could here the girls yelp in tears. Rae had broken down and had a panic   
attack. Ami walks up to me, her eyes gleaming with tears.  
She tries to speak but words don't escape her mouth, I knew that  
if she spoke they would come out in gasps and sobs.  
"D-darien..." She finally managed to say. "I'm.." She paused to catch her  
strength. But she couldn't, She couldn't control it. And I cried   
more just watching her. "SO sorry." She blurted out in sobs. She  
circled me in a hug and told me everything was going to be alright. I nodded  
and hiccuped and cried continuosly.  
Within minutes my name was called again. "Mr. Sheilds?" Slowly I look  
, Amy letting me go, to face another doctor, this time a female. The women   
held a baby  
wrapped in pink blankets. My child. Nothing mattered. "Maybe this'll make you  
feel better." The nurses name tag read,  
'Leslie Triel' She walks up to me smiling at the small baby girl in her arms.   
She holds out my baby for me to hold.I hold the baby and smile weakly. "S-she's is   
a little on the small side." I noticed. Tears continue to stream down my face, into my  
mouth. Salty tears.  
The babies crys stopped almost in an instant.  
Reenie lookes up at me with the most beautiful ruby eyes I   
had ever seen and I realized that my life was going to change, Forever.  
  
As I held the small mass in my arms I recieve an energetic wave  
of comfort.She giggles at me and kicks in my arms.  
."I'm sorry." the nurse pats my back and leaves. Everyone walks up to me  
and Reenie. "S-She's beautiful." Rae Sobbed. The baby smiled up at the   
priestess. "She has Serena's smile."   
It wasn't long before Rae broke down into tears again. Amy led her to a   
seat across from me "May I  
hold her?"Mina sobbed to me. I nod and as soon as the baby leaves my arms,   
The loneliness I have is unbearing. Something in me left me with her soul,   
Serena's soul.  
I would no longer see her face of glory, the dterminaton in her blue eyes, or  
the twinkle of her hair.  
Nothing, anymore.  
  
The baby smiled and gigled.Mina didn't know wether to cry or   
to laugh. She shook her head violently  
surrendering to tears. She shoved the baby away from her back toMe.  
"Oh God," She cried, "  
Serena's gone! she's gone!" "I know ," Amara mumbled pulling Mina   
into her arms. Amar didn't cry, or looked un moved by what had happened.  
Though as I looked into her eyes I realized   
that she too felt the pain of my loss, OUR loss.  
We mourned for hours, and for those hours I didn't say one word.  
When the pain was to much to handle I decided to go home.  
  
I was allowed to take the baby. Leaving, everyone was apologizing and crying.   
When  
I got in the car and just stood there looking blanklessly at the road before him.   
After what seemed like an hour Darien started up the car and went home.  
Serena was gone. no matter hw much I tried I couldn't compute it in my mind.  
I was never to feel her kisses amongst my body, I was never  
going to here her argue again, see her smile, or just gaze into her eyes.  
I would never feel her soul through our kisses, that meant so much.  
I would never get the feeling I got when I set her body on fire with pleasure.  
It would never happen. I was at such a daze, with millions of thoughts,  
I had no idea on how I got home, yet I didn't really care. Grabbing   
reenies babyseat I went inside.  
  
For hours I carried Reenie around the house and cried. It was all a   
nightmare. I figured. When I'd wake up I'd be snug next to my  
Serena, ater endless hours of pleasure. She'd be sneeping soundly  
in the world we had spent so long to protect. But in my mind, FAr in  
my mind i knew it was impossible. But surely there was a way to have my angel  
back with me, to love and to hold, she IS heir of the moon so  
how in the hell would she reign over evil and keep peace intact when  
she's FUCKING dead!  
As the more I thought of it, I was becoming angrier and angrier, at me for not  
saving her,  
at god for steeling her from me, even at her for leaving me so alone.  
When the baby was asleep I placed her in her crib, where she slept  
peacefully throughout the rest of night. She didn't seem to know what was  
going on. I sit at the corner of our room  
ignoring the phone when it rang, or when the door bell had been rung. I sat   
their thinking about   
my future. Nothing mattered. my joy, happiness and pride had left with my one  
true love.  
The next thing that matter was the funeral.  
  
  
:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
"We have gathered here today, to put to rest the beloved soul of Serenity Chiba.  
She was a much loved daughter, a loyal friend, an adored wife, and a beloved  
mother." I looked around the room, my eyes stung from the many  
tears I had cried. I could feel the bags under my eyes. In the room everyone   
was dressed in black. All the floweres were  
of white and purple. Rae sat beside the girls, they all cried. Kenji and Ikuko   
Sat on the   
otherside of the church praying. Andrew sat with his twins that had been   
born only 3 months before, Angela and Mary were their names, and Reika.  
They sat next to me sitting quietly even their daughters were silent  
which from my expeirience was VERY rare.  
"We will remeber her greatly." The preist continued. "Her personality,  
her smile, her acts   
of bravey and courage, she will not be forgotten."   
  
  
Like I usually did, I looked at the baby in my arms. The child that  
Serena and I created. It had been 1 week since her death. It was amazing  
how my life  
had changed in such a short period of time. One minute I was kisisng Serena  
the next I was praising her a fareawell.Lofe was weird.  
It was hell,I remeber, trying to prepare for this. The sympathy cards just made   
it easier  
to remeber my loss. "Let us pray with words our father has given us." At once  
everyone began to   
chant "Our Father, who art in heaven hallow be thy name...." As they all   
prayed tears just fell faster.  
Once the prayer had ended everyone exclaimed their thoughts and feelings. At   
last it was Rae's turn.  
They all watched silently Rae approach the alter. Her mysterious purple   
eyes held fear and sad ness.  
Everyone stayed silent as she spoke.  
  
"Serena and I had been friends for years, since we were little. We had our  
share of fights  
and moments of glory. When I was down she was their to pick me up,  
when I had failed  
she was their telling me nver to give up, when it was she who really needed the   
advice." Rae  
chuckled at the memory "She was lazy and wasn't very reliable... she was MY  
best friend.  
she made me whole. She was the bravest of the gang, and when she  
was needed she was   
ALWAYS there. Serena, if you can hear me, I love you, more then a  
sister, more then a friend."  
Tears fell from my face and everyone elses. At Raes word of memories.  
  
I glanced at my wife whom, laid in a casket beside the alter. Her hair  
in its usual style, she wore her princess gown, the one she was suppose to wear   
as queen...  
She looked perfect, with her makeup, every hair in place and  
with the red rose atop her,our symbol of love.  
She was still a princess.  
  
:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
The wire creaked and the rain pattered ontop of the   
casket. Reenies wails echoed through out  
the courtyard. The sky turned to a shade of a darker gray. "Hear  
these words My lord, take mercy upon  
your servants soul, lead her to your gates of heaven, help her through  
the valley of death...."I cried  
silently. I wish the preist would stop, Stop it all, he was just reminding, me and  
EVERYONE ELSE what was going on. The baby cried  
even louder as the preist continued to pray, it was as if she knew what  
was happening, that her mommy  
was gone, never for her to meet. Slowly the casket began to disappear   
beneath the ground.   
  
I pelled a rose from my suit and approached the hole  
"My beloved, I love thee." I remarked  
throwing the rose on top of the casket where the other roses laid. I stepped back   
and listened to the rest of  
the ceromny. "Dust to Dust, ashes to ashes, take her and look over us. Dear   
father, creator of life, destroyer   
of evil. Help us all realize that death is only the beginning." 


	3. "Until Death!"

TILL' DEATH DO US PART  
By, Moon_Angel010  
CHAPTER 3  
"Until Death!"  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Evil. Red. Evil. Red. Evil. Red.I awoke in cold sweat and panting   
for air. After  
adjusting and realizing I was awake I heard Reenie's cry's. Quickly   
I make my way to her crib.   
"There; there, no need to cry."I assured.. I glare into at her angelic pale skin,  
Ruby eyes,and rosy  
cheeks. Her ebony Pink hair glistened. She was beautifu like her mother.  
  
As I cradeled Reenie in my arms the night mared replayed. Nothing but red,  
nothing but evil.  
Red. evil. Red. Evil. And Reenie. I had seen my daughter, in evil. Something  
was going to happen.   
I knew it.  
:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
With difficulty I hauled the last box ontop of the deskI had stored in  
attic for years.Reenie was in her crib silently asleep. I walked into  
my room, OUR room and I realized that  
It looked empty without Serena's teddy bears, or magazines, the closet seemed   
largermthen it before with Serena's "fasion statements." Yes we were  
married and adults but her personality never changed.   
Except when it came to our child.   
Even before she was born, anyone was able to sense how much  
Serena loved the child.   
  
Perhaps it was because it was SHE who had been holding the baby,  
it was she who knew what the baby did and didn't like. It was  
SHE who was the mother. Of COURSE, I loved the child as much as she but  
she went through the pain, not I.  
  
Mina, Ami, Lita, and Rae walk in, Amara and Michelle had been  
on a trip to see pluto, they hadn't said why though.  
"Hey Darien..." They greeted. They helped me move all of her things  
packs away serena's things away in the attic. Where it wouldn't be so hard to see   
her everywhere I went.   
"We're done..." Lita said plopping down on our bed.  
The others followed. All was silent for awhile. "Its weird...isn't it?"  
Rae began. "Its so quiet..." Ami added. "Yea it is." I replied.  
"How are you handling it." Mina asked me. How do you think I'm handling it?  
I thought, I lost my love, I lost apart of me, I lost my soul, how would I be doing?  
"I'm handling it." I replied, it was all I could say that even came CLOSE to what   
I felt. Words couldn't describe how I was doing.  
Rae looked into my eyes.   
"Its ok to be angry." She said. Her words still meant nothing. "I'm not Angry."  
I replied. Though I was. I couldn't find the nerve to say it.  
"I'm fine...never been better. I'm doing GREAT." I managed the words threw  
clenched teeth. My stomache notted as my mind rejected the words I spoken.  
Rae's tear fell to the floor darkening the spots it hit.  
  
"Its allright Darien, I'm scared to, I miss her so much, just like you." I close my   
eyes tightly opposing to Rae. "I'm fine, I don't miss her..." My very own words   
sliced through me. Rae pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear "Don't  
be scared to tell me...to tell US." "Oh Rae... I miss he so much, her body  
her personality her soul." I broke down in tears as I spilled my emotions.  
"I'm scared...so scared Rae, I can't live without her. I CAN'T!" I screamed.  
  
As the girls watched they began to cry to. They walked up to me, and I felt hands  
embrace me, holding me as I cried. "We miss he too." They chanted in unison.   
I had people tp cry with, and talk to... but I missed her SO much.   
  
The baby mointor fell to the ground as Reenies wails echoed throughout the   
room. My tears stopped almost instantly. Something was wrong. Unlike the her  
other crys that usually indicated hunger, or a diaper change this one alarmed me,  
her crys scared me. "Something's wrong I pronounced." Rae and the girls  
looked up to me. The preistess winced and added "I feel an ominous force...  
An evil... so strong...."  
  
"REENIE!" I cried rushing to my daughters rooms. I can't lose her,  
I lost one thing to many. My parents, my love, I can't lose my ONLY child!  
"GOD DAMMIT! Jesus Fucking Christ!" Tears fall from my face, my fist  
punches the wall and dents. My baby girl, shes gone. I rushed in, to find her  
gone, the window open and her GONE! Not long after me the girls arrive.  
They cry in anger to. "NO!" My body racks and i fall to the floor.  
Lita comes to me and holds me.  
  
"Cry Darien, don't stop." She tells me. Ha...even if I wanted to I wouldn't  
stop  
I can't control my tears no longer. Ami reads aloud, to concentrate my  
tears slow down.  
  
"Endymion, and the Sailor Scouts,  
It wasn't that long ago where I heard of thy majesty's death,  
You wish to see your daughter, and heir of the moon then come to  
me, you'll know where I am.  
  
Sincerely,   
Galaxia "  
  
As Ami read, I couldn't help but to huddle up in Lita's arms and cry,   
thats all I wanted to do cry; cry and scream like a little baby. It was  
all I could do that came close to my expressions.   
Lita glared down at me and said to Ami. "What does it mean, Amy,   
where could she be?" I saw the blue haired girl concentrate hard.  
"I better go check on my labtop." She finally said. She looked down at me  
and spoke in an almost whisper. "Can I use your labtop? Mines at my apart-  
ment."   
  
At that moment I realized it was immature to just sit there and  
cry. If I wanted my daughter back, I needed to fight for her.  
And just sitting there crying wasn't going to help the slightest.  
I arose from Lita's arms and stood up straight.   
"Go Ahead Amy." I managed in a whisper.  
  
:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
"God Dammit Pluto...this wasn't suppose to happen!"   
Sailor Uranus protested slamming her fist on the gates wall.  
"Calm down Amara, it isn't going to help to yell!" Sailor Neptune  
exclaimed sternly. "Michelle's right Amara..." Uranus shot a look up  
to her dear partner. Her eyes held anger and hurt. And pity.   
"If Serena is supposed to advance to Serenity explain to me WHY   
in the hell is she dead..." She asked trying to lower her voice.  
  
"I don't know Amara!" Pluto finally stated. "I'm in much pain as you are,  
we lost OUR queen!" She continued holding back her tears.   
"Pluto, are you telling me that you don't know WHY this happened?"  
Neptune asked. "That's EXACTLY what I'm saying." "I still can't believe  
this."  
Urnanus said to herself self-consciencely. "Neither do I Uranus, but I can   
assure you I will get to the bottom of this..." "And how do you plan to do that?"  
Uranus asked angrily. "I am time keeper. I will go to the source of our  
living, ask them what happened..." "I hope you find it out, I really do."  
Neptune said. "I just still can't believe it happened." "We know what happened."  
Luna's voice spoke. "We've been to the moon kingdom." At once the  
three girls listened.  
  
:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
"According to this," Amy stated to all of us. "there is a dimensional rip....  
right..." She paused and placed her finger on the spot where the  
white blinking dot stood on the map of the city. "THERE."  
"Where exactly is "THERE"." Mina asked. "There would be in an alley  
between the two stores located on Chime Ave."  
  
At once when the location had been read I stood up. It was going to   
be a battle of all battles. "Where are you going!" Rae stood up with  
me. "To find my only daughter.""Wait!" Amy looked up to me,  
and I could feel her stare into my eyes "We'll go with you."  
"We'll fight by your side, until death." Mina added. "ANYTHING for  
Serena and her daughter." Rae said sadly.   
  
I looked at them and realized that they had matured over the years, perhaps  
more then I thought. They were my fighting partners and they would help   
me no matter what happens. My soul was apart of them. They are like family  
to me.  
"Lets go." I said as Tuxedo Mask.   
  
:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
I stared into the darkness of the alley. I was scared but I  
couldn't show it, I had to be strong for Serena and my Reenie.   
"Are we ready?" I asked sternly to the scouts. "More  
then we'll ever be." I heard them respond. As we were ready to head  
into the alley, into MY fate. Something stopped me along the way.  
I turned to my side and saw the Three Outer Scouts.  
"Uranus, Neptune, Pluto!? What are you all doing here?" They looked   
at me, and I felt there sympathy. "We know that your not going to  
stop your journey for your child, and we wish we could help you  
but it isn't our place." Pluto began "but Luna told  
us why this happened," "Why then?" I asked ready for my tears   
to fall gain.  
  
"I'm afraid we are forbidden to tell you." "WAIT! Your telling me  
you know why Serena died, you know why my only child was stolen,  
and why my life is now a living hell." I asked. I felt the tears coming down.  
They knew why yet they couldn't say!   
  
"Please Darien!" Neptune stated to me " Don't be angry. We're to tell you  
that everything happens for a reason, EVERYTHING, and nothing is what it  
seems." Before I could object they had disappeared. I turned from the girls  
and continued my way down the alley. Their words replayed out in my mind.   
Nothing is what it seems...everything happens for a reason.   
  
I looked ahead of me and saw the atsmosphere, in a blur. My hands  
touched coolness and death. I was in front of the dimensional rip.  
"Be careful Darien." I heard Rae say. "It may be a trap." Lita added.  
I didn't respond. I closed my eyes and stepped through the blur.   
I could feel myself fall in the darkness.  
When I opened my eyes I realized it looked like a bottomless pit.  
Again,   
I felt scared, but I knew it was for Serena. and Reenie. They were my life  
and nothing could stop me now.   
  
I heard the girls scream in fear. At last we reached the bottom of the pit.  
Still I saw darkness. "Its so dark." Mars concluded in fear. "Stay together."   
I said sternly. But as I spoke the darkness was invade by a light, a light of  
purple. I shot my head to the source of light and saw Saturn, the scout of   
destruction.   
  
"Fear me not." She said in a delicate voice "I am not here to fight you. I'm  
here to bring a message to you Darien....from your beloved." I headed to her   
in a complete daze, I could hear the girls the girls call me back but I couldn't stop.  
Saturn glared at me and smiled. She took her rod and twirled it, I was transfixed  
upon the light it gave off. But as soon as it started its movement it had stopped.  
  
Before the scout and before me a crystal ball stood floating in mid-air.   
"Use it wisely." She spoke and disappeared. Inside I was dispointed  
I had expected to see my one true love telling me, holding me, saying everything  
was going to be alright. But obviosly it wouldn't happen.  
  
I grabbed the ball and continued on myway. The girls stopped me. "Darien...  
are you ok?" Mercury asked me with worry in her blue eyes."  
"No..." I replied honestly. I was NOT all right, I hated everyone at that point  
No ONE understood, not single soul. I looked at her and she knew to back away.  
"Ok, lets get on with it." Jupiter said.  
  
I looked down the dark hallway and saw doors of all different colors, blue, yellow,   
green,   
ornange, Every color imaginable. All but RED. I could feel  
Reenine was somewhere near, somewhere close. "SHE'S HERE!" I heard  
myself yell." "Do you hear her cries!" I asked in anxiety. No one replied.  
  
I reached the last door in a flash. It was Red, the ONLY red door. The girls weren't  
far behind, but when they arrived, they were panting for air. As I was  
ready to turn the doornob Mars stopped me. "NO Darien. I feel an evil  
presence, stronger then before Darien, its to strong." I escaped her  
grasp on my arm and looked at her. "I WILL NOT surrender." She looked at me  
and I saw fear in her eyes. Fear for ME. I was becoming something I had  
feared, I was pushing everyone away. When all they  
wanted to do was  
help. Thats all, to HELP. I pulled her into a hug and apologized. "I'm sorry  
so sorry." She cried in my arms and assured me everything was going  
to be alright. I looked at the girls, and as they read my mind they said   
"UNTIL DEATH!"  
  
:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~~:~:~:~:~: 


	4. The Red Door

TILL' DEATH DO US PART  
By, Moon_Angel010  
Chapter 4  
"The Red Door."  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
We entered the room trying to hold our fears back, our anger, our hate.  
We were in it together and nothing could stop us now.  
I looked ahead and saw the enviorment look as a cave.   
Water dripped from the ceailing cracks, and a cool draftwent up our   
spines. I could taste death it was near.  
  
"There's nothing here." I said to the scouts. "No she's here." Rae told me.  
"She's here." We stayed quiet and I almost jumped up in joy when I heard my  
little Reenies cries. "My baby," I whispered to myself. I rushed to the other side of  
the room, not knowing whether to be scared or happy.  
  
So many emotions ran through me as I saw my baby girl laying in a crib.  
I paused as I noticed the cribs color. RED. And my nightmare replayed.  
Evil. Red. Evil. Red. And Reenie. As I realized it I ran to the crib. "DARIEN!  
WAIT!" The girls called and I stopped almost instantly. When I turned to  
look at them I saw death. Galaxia stood in front of me with her red lips  
curved up in a smile.  
  
Her Flame Red hair cascaded down her back. Her Ruby black Eyes   
held nothing but evil. Her pale skin glowed of auroa death. The Angel of Death,  
the Angel of Evil. "Give me back My back my child." I screamed angrily.  
I wanted to back down and huddle in corner, because I was so scared.  
Rae's prediction was right. An Evil unknown. I saw Mercury and  
Jupiter try to use their powers on Galaxia but she just seemed to suck up the  
energy powers, and each time she seemed stronger.  
  
She turned to the two girls, they seemed to put all their strength in the  
attack they had each used. I watched in terror as she tried to suck their enrgy,   
Mars and Venus tried to help but they too were powerless. When the last of all   
their enegy was almost gone,  
I knew what I had to do.   
I watched my rose cut the side of her cheek. She winced and turned to me,   
her smile faded as she felt the blood "YOU FOOL!" She screamed angrily.  
I shook in fear and wondered if what I did was right. OF COURSE IT  
WAS RIGHT! What am I! Some kind of stupid ass! I thought  
"You stole my daughter when I needed her most, and you have the nerve  
to call ME a fool! Do you know what I have been through! Do you know at   
all." She smiled at my words. "My dear prince Endymion, OF COURSE   
I do, it just doesn't bother me as it does you." I looked to my partners they  
were no help when they were unconscious. I realized Reenies crys  
of help "I'm   
coming Reenie!" I screamed ignoring Galaxia. Halfway to my angel my  
world around me seemed to fade. My knee's weakened as I collapsed to  
the floor and I  
arched my back in pain. I felt half of the energy leave me, my back stung as blood  
dripped from my wounds. It hurt incredibly, and I felt as if I were going to join  
my sweet Serena, and leave my dear daughter alone in the hands  
of evil. I felt myself cry, not because of the pain but because of what was happening  
to me. To everybody.   
  
"Awwwwww....poor baby." I heard her say. I was blinded by pain as I closed  
my eyes. I could feel myself screech in horrible pain as she placed her foot ontop of  
my stomach, she dug her high heel in to me. "Stop!" I tried to scream, but nothing  
came, I screamed and my words came in short gasps.  
"No One turns their back to me." She turned away and her foot followed. Though  
she quit the torture the pain remained. Then it came to me the ball. Use it wisely.  
Saturn. I tried to stand up but the pain was unbearing. I was worthless. I was  
going to die.   
  
My baby, who would take care of my baby. Be strong for serena! I reminded myself  
don't dissapoint your wife! With words of encouragement racing through my head I   
managed to stand up. I watched Galaxia look at me with Terror. I had to do it.  
"Don't even think it." She threatened I looked at her, with blood shot eyes, blood   
dripping from my back ,and blood was tasted in my mouth.   
"You see I need your daughter, to help me reign over evil, She will be heir  
once I am gone, far from this world. And now that Serena and the girls are  
gone  
you are the only obsticle in my way..." The words barely escaped her mouth when  
She screamed in pain "WRONG!" I heard Venus Scream. "I am." Though   
Galaxia wasn't dead, it gave me a chanc to use the ball. I pulled it from my   
pocket and used all my force to throw it at her. As the ball was released  
I fell to the ground my body aching. I watched the ball explode a white  
light, butterflys escaped the glass mass that now lay millions of peices on the floor.  
  
  
I watched the little winged creatures, that were harmless in my eyes,  
pull her into another demensional rip. She screamed for mercy, and vowed for  
revenge. I cried more watching it, for happiness, for pain, for  
relief, for sadness. I had my baby back. I have  
no I dea how I recieved my Reenie in my arms, but it didn't matter, nothing did.  
Though Galaxia was gone the light remained.  
  
I watched from the aura of light, my angel appear, I almsot dropped  
Reenie  
when I saw Serena's transparent body. She was clothed in beautiful white  
cloths, her back held a pair of sparkling wings, her hair twinkled of a golden   
rod, and her blue eyes continued to hold the determination she always had.   
My angel. Words cannot describe the feelings I got when I saw her. Iwanted  
to scream, don't ask why, but i couldn't. I was transfixed on her movements.   
She made her way up to me and smiled.   
  
"Darien, my dear Darien," She began, her hand touched my cheek and  
carressed it. I leaned in toward her touch and closed my eyes. It was warm  
and sweet. "I miss you so much." I felt her lips come to mine, and I felt her  
tongue entwine with mine. I kissed her cheek her mouth her neck,   
whatever, wherever i could, I needed her back with me, with US. I   
reopened my eyes to see her smiling at me. "Don't be sad anymore, it hurts  
me to see you like this." I couldn't speak, and when I did my voice came cracked  
ready for the tears I was ready to cry.   
"I miss you so much...Why'd you leav me?" "I didn't leave you, I've always been   
here, you just haven't looked." She paused and placed her hand over my heart  
"In there, I'll always be with you." I cried as I spoke "But you left me alone,   
never to hold, never to kiss." "Everything happens for a reason." Was all she said.   
I watched her cry silently. "I love you Darien I always have." I smiled and replied  
"Ditto. I love you With all my heart."  
  
  
She turned down to her baby girl, she grabbed her ever so lightly and   
rocked her in her arms humming our song. I watched Reenie  
fall asleep in her mothers arms. "Don't go Serena." I gasped. She turned her head   
to me and smiled. She turned to the girls and said to them "Thank you forbeing my   
friends, my sisters, my partners, I'm ALWAYS with you." They nodded and  
sobbed. Serena turned to me passed me Reenie and said "My time runs  
short, We will meet again." She cried. "WAIT Please don't leave!I want to   
say good bye" "Not good-bye Darien" She replied "See you Later."  
She laughed. Tears fell to   
Reenies face. But she still slept.   
  
Serena winked, hugged me and gave me one last kiss. With a blink of an  
eye she was gone. Forever... I paused my thoughts,no not forever.   
The girls stood there crying and I looked to my child. Not   
forever.  
  
  
From above in the heavens, a winged girl watched her love and her child as   
they went on with life. For the man it was a life full of love and wishing.   
The two of them yearned to be together once more, but in the end either had   
any regrets for what had happened. They could wait until the day that they   
could once again hold one another, forever. But in the mean time they always   
had their dreams.   
  
  
  
***THE END***** remember nothing is what it seems 


End file.
